Tori and One Direction
by Kpop1237
Summary: Tori has always hid that fact that Louis from one direction is her brother. But when they visit will she be able to keep hiding the secret or will she lose her boyfriend, Beck, and friends?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Tori and her family**

**A/N: Hey guys this story is going to be kind of hard to write because I know some people don't like one direction but I really wanted to write a story where Tori is hiding a part of her family from the world. So in this story Tori only has an older brother named Louis Vega NO TRINA! Louis has always kept it a secret about his family because he wants them to live a normal life. All the one direction boys will be in this story but please give it a try!**

Tori's POV

It was another normal day. I woke up to my one direction alarm that my brother had given me. I missed Louis a lot and he only visited when he could. All the boys knew me and when I would contact Louis I would talk to the boys too. They were like my brothers. Sadly I had never been allowed to tell anyone about him. It was this secret that my family had been keeping from the world. Louis had agreed to not tell who his family was until I turned 18 because he wanted me to live a normal life. I thanked him and in the mean time I could practice on my singing. Louis didn't know that I was a singer now and I wanted to keep it a surprise until the right time. I put my thoughts to the side and got dressed for school. Beck would be picking me up as usual. Ever since he had broken up with Jade me and him were closer. Jade had started dating Andre and even gave me her blessing! Beck and I really liked each other but I guess none of us were strong enough to come out and say it. I finished getting ready and got my breakfast. As i was finishing I heard a knock on the door. I opened it to find Beck against the door frame.

"Hey Beck!"

"Hey Tori ready for school?"

"Yup lets go" I said and we walked to his car. He opened the door for me and then ran over to his side. We talked the whole way to school and it was time's like these that I wished nothing could stop it. As we arrived at school I noticed Beck wanting to say something.

"Beck are you alright? You can tell me anything" I told him and he smiled.

"Tori I was wondering if maybe.. you know... you would like to go on a date with me?" he asked nervously. I smiled bigger than ever and said yes. He seemed relieved as he explained that we could go on our date during lunch. I agreed and we walked into school happier than ever. I was daydreaming the whole time just waiting for lunch. Once the bell finally rang I ran outside to find Beck already waiting. We headed to Nozu's and decided to get to know each other more.

"So Tori how does it feel to be an only child?" he asked me. I felt myself get nervous.

"It's great you know I'm the princess!" I said nervously. He eyed me suspiciously.

"How does it feel to have a younger sister?" I asked trying to get the attention off of me. Beck had a younger sister, she was 6 and the most adorable little girl you could meet.

"Oh its great. I love knowing that I can protect little Sarah" He said. We continued to talk about our families and I did my best to steer clear out of Louis. The rest of the date went great and we soon found ourselves back at school. As we walked to our next class together Beck stopped me.

"Tori I really enjoyed our date and there is something I have been wanting to ask you since I broke up with Jade... will... you be... my... gi-grlfriend?" he asked me nervously. I stood up on my tippy toes and crashed my lips on to his. He kissed back and we stood there kissing until we needed air.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked. He smiled and we kissed again. He grabbed my hand and smiled.

"Well than my girlfriend lets show everybody us" he said making sure to say girlfriend really loudly. I giggled and blushed.

"Of course my boyfriend!" I said. He smiled and opened the door to Sikowits class. As soon as we stepped in all eyes were on us. Jade and Andre had this smile on them and Cat was jumping as usual.

"Its about time!" Sikowits said to us while everybody else nodded in agreement. We sat down next to each other and our friends were congratulating us. We decided to go eat together at this new pizza place after school. The rest of the day was easy since I now had Beck as my boyfriend. After school Beck and I went together to the pizza place to find Jade, Andre, Robbie and Cat. Robbie and Cat had also started going out so now everyone in our group had someone. We explained the date to them and how I agreed to go out with him. Everything was perfect. Just then I got a call from my mom so I excused myself to answer.

"Hey mom"

"Hey sweetie how are you?"

"Great and guess what? Beck asked me to be his girlfriend!" I whisper shouted into the phone.

"Its about time! I'm so happy for you!" My mom shouted back.

"Thanks so what were you going to tell me?"

"Oh well Louis is coming!" My mom said excitedly. Louis is coming!

"He is! Omg when!?" I screamed into the phone. The gang turned their attention to me and I just smiled nervously.

"Today he should be here by 7" she said happily. I knew she missed him a lot just like me.

"Are the boys coming too?"

"Yup!"

"Yay! My brothers are coming!" I whispered into the phone. My mom laughed, she knew that all the boys were like my brothers and they were very protective of me.

"Yup but Tori they'll be staying for a long time so remember to be careful"

"I know mom. Don't worry no one knows about him!"

"OK than sweetie well be here early!"

"OK mom I'll be there in a bit!" With that I hung up and I went back to the table.

"So Tori who was that?" Asked beck.

"Huh? Oh it was my mom we have some family members flying in!" I said excitedly. At least it wasn't a complete lie.

"Cool who are they?" Asked Andre. I tensed up but I knew my acting skills could help me out.

"Oh its some of my cousins! There practically like my brothers!" I said happily.

"Vega your happiness is killing me!" Said Jade. Andre wrapped in arm around her and she calmed down.

"Well you guys I need to go to help prepare for there arrival" I said. They all nodded and Beck offered me a ride. When we arrived I kissed him goodbye and ran inside. I was happy to know that my brothers were coming but sad because I had to lie to my friends. Oh well I guess that's the price you pay when you have a famous brother!

**What did you guys think? Sorry I didn't really explain Tori and Becks date but this story is Bori! **


	2. Chapter 2 one direction Arrives

**Chapter 2: One Direction Arrives!**

Beck's POV

I can't believe I finally had the strength to ask Tori out and then ask her to be my girlfriend! She was acting weird today now that I think about it. It was like if she hated talking about her family. Who knows? On other news a lot of girls at school were going crazy because the British boy band One Direction would be in town for like 3 months. Now that I think about Tori looks a lot like that guy umm whats his name... Louis! Same hair color, eyes, face and accent(in my story Tori is British!). Weird well Tori said she had cousins coming over so I'll probably go later to introduce myself.

Tori's POV

My life seems to be getting better and better! First Beck asking me out and to be his girlfriend and now my brothers were coming! I would be turning 18 soon and graduation was only 3 months away! Life was perfect! I was singing in my room like usual when I heard the doorbell ring. OMG THERE HERE! I decided to wait a while so I wouldn't look like an obsessed sister! I heard my moms happy screams and I could here all the boys saying "hi mom!". It was fun seeing the guys call everyone's mom their mom! I was beyond excited and I couldn't take it any longer so I went downstairs.I looked down the corner of the stairs and saw all the boys standing around my mom!

"where is Tori?" asked all the boys at the same time. I laughed to myself as I walked down the stairs.

"LOUIS!" I screamed while jumping on him. He started laughing as he hugged and swung me around.

"Hey baby sis! I've missed you!" He told me. I laughed as he let me down. One by one each of my "brothers" hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek, I know I'm lucky!

"So how long are you guys planning on staying?" I asked.

"Oh well haven't you heard? We'll be here for 3 months!" Louis replied excitedly. My jaw dropped. 3 whole months with my brothers! That means he would be here in time for my graduation!

"Well someone is happy" said Niall. I laughed along with them as Louis messed up my hair.

"Of course I am! I missed my brothers!" I told them

"Aww Tor missed us!" Harry said while laughing.

"Group hug!" screamed Zayn from around us. The next thing I knew I was being squished by everybody.

"So we have a concert in the morning, why don't we relax for now?" Liam pointed out. We all agreed and decided on a movie. Well I can't really say we were watching a movie because we were talking the whole time.

"So Sis mom says your a student at Hollywood Arts, a school for the talented" Louis said to me. I really didn't want him to find out that I could sing as I wanted it to be a surprise.

"Yup your not the only talented one!" i told him jokingly.

"You sure about that?" he asked while laughing.

"So Tor what are you in the school for?" asked Liam.

"Umm for acting..." I said nervously trying to come up with a way to change the subject.

"Oh really? So you plan on being an actress?" Asked Niall. Ugh they weren't going to drop this soon, might as well tell my brothers know. I mean I'm almost graduating anyways.

"Yeah I guess but I'm in there for singing too" i said slowly. All of them chocked on their popcorn. Louis stared at me with disbelief.

"You sing?" asked Zayn breaking the awkward moment.

"Umm yeah and you know I have always wanted to be a singer" i said slowly again. All of a sudden they broke into a huge smile.

"Well why don't you show us what you got?" asked Harry. I smiled as I began to get up to go to the piano the doorbell rang. The boys immediately shot up. I ran to the door to check who it was.

"Who is it Tori?" Louis whispered.

"Oh its my boyfriend Beck" I said happily.

"Wow wow wow hold up! You have a boyfriend?" asked Louis.

"Yes he asked me out today" i replied.

"Well i got to meet him"

"Yeah Tor we need to see if he meets our approval" Zayn chimed in with the rest agreeing with him. The doorbell rang again.

"Yeah that would be great except he doesn't know you exist. Now hide!" I told them. They ran for the guest room we had set up and I opened the door.

"Hey Beautiful" Beck said. I blushed and Beck laughed.

"Sorry for not answering the door so quickly but I was trying to make presentable" I said letting him in and pointing to the mess that my brothers had made.

"Wow you had a party and didn't invite me?!"

"Yup!" I said going along with it all.

"So why the big mess?"

"oh.. umm.. I was having a party for one!" I said nervously while managing to keep a straight face. Thank god Sikowits was a good teacher!

"Ha were you dancing and throwing popcorn everywhere?" he asked looking at all the popcorn on the floor.

"Maybe" i said while we both laughed.

"Hey so where are your cousins?" he asked me all of a sudden. Dang! I forgot about the lie!

"oh umm my parents took them quickly to visit an aunt" I replied smoothly. I was surprised to know that I could lie so well.

"Ah i understand. So want to practice for the play?" he asked. Beck and I were the lead for the next play as usual.

"Of course what scene should we do?" I asked. I heard a door opening down the hall and I knew the boys were spying.

"How about scene 23?" he asked. I nodded knowing that it was a romantic scene.

"ready?" I asked. He nodded and I got into character. The scene was that my character Mary and Beck's character Drew were finally admitting their love for one another.

"Mary there is something I have been wanting to tell you"

"What is it Drew. You know you can tell me anything." I said while walking closer to him just like the script said.

"We have been friends for such a long time... and well" Beck said nervously without breaking character. We were staring intently into each others eyes and I could feel myself melting.

"Drew please you can tell me" I said grabbing his hand.

"I love you Mary" Beck said in character. He stepped back and was about to leave until my character stops him.

"Drew!" I grab Becks arm and turn him around to face me. "I love you too" I say softly. The script says to lean in and kiss and that's exactly what we plan on doing. As we get closer I hear a crash and we both jump back in fear.

"What was that?" asked Beck.

"I don't know but it gave me a heart attack!" I said.

"well we were great" Beck said grabbing me by the waist. I blushed and he kissed my forehead.

"Well I better get going! See you at school tomorrow!" Beck said.

"Ok" we walked to the door where Beck leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips. As we pulled away we said goodbye and he left. I closed the door still in my happy mood from Beck's kiss.

"You guys can come out now!" I screamed down the hallway. One by one they all ran towards me.

"You were going to kiss him!?" Louis asked. I nodded and smiled.

"Ughh well I still haven't approved him! Oh and sorry for the lamp" he said.

"That's what fell?" I asked.

"Oh about that we may have dropped it on purpose to stop the kiss" said a nervous Liam.

"Wow guys really!?" I said annoyed.

"Sorry..." they all mumbled together which made me laugh.

"Well your acting was perfect now how about that singing?" Asked Harry. I laughed at his attempt to get me to sing.

"How about tomorrow I'm tired and its late! You guys have a concert tomorrow!" I replied.

"Fine!" They all groaned.

"Oh but you have to sing tomorrow!" Niall said with a wink. We laughed and left to bed. That was a close call with beck! I need to be more careful! What would my friends think about me lying to them all these years?

What do you guys think? Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Someone finds out!**

**A/N: I have this HUGE idea for this story but I need someone to know Tori's secret. Who better than Beck right! so it looks like Beck will be finding out the secret! MAYBE!**

Tori's POV

I woke up still happy about last night. I got up and got ready for school. As i went downstairs I saw the huge mess on the table from pancakes, syrup and eggs. I laughed picturing my brothers trying to do breakfast. I guess I'll be cleaning that later. I found a plate in the microwave that said "For Tori" and it had pancakes,eggs and bacon. AWW my brothers thought about me! I was thinking if i should eat them or not, I mean it was my brothers who had made this and they aren't exactly the best cooks. I decided to take a chance and I bit into a pancake. I was surprised that I didn't die so I decided to eat it. It was really good! After 30 mins and not dying(lol) I sat on the couch waiting for Beck to arrive. As if on cue Beck knocked on the door.

"Hey Babe" he greeted me. I blushed as usual as he kissed me on the cheek. I closed the door and we walked to his car. The drive was the usual, full of talking and laughing.

"So Tori did you hear that One Direction is coming to HA to perform?" Beck asked me casually. I almost chocked on the water I was drinking.

"WHAT?!" I said shocked. Beck laughed at my reaction.

"I guess your a fan" he said while chuckling. I laughed with him. Louis hadn't mentioned anything about this.

"When exactly is this?" I asked excited.

"Umm Friday" he replied. Okay today was Wednesday maybe Louis forgot. Or was it supposed to be a surprise?

"Wow" I said happily. Beck smiled at me.

"Hey that guy Louis looks a lot like you!' Beck said all of a sudden. I froze and started laughing.

"I get that a lot!" I said trying my best to act normal and weirdly Beck bought it. He started explaining about how Louis and I had the same face, accent and hair color. I nodded at him and acted like a crazy fan girl. He laughed the whole way to school about my reaction to the news. I stared at him which only made him laugh more.

"Tori!" I was greeted by Cat. She was with Robbie, Jade and Andre all next to my locker.

"Yes Cat?" I asked

"Did you hear? One direction is coming!"she screamed. I laughed. what would she think when I told her that Louis was my brother?

"Cat you've been with that all day!" Jade groaned.

"Oh come on Jade you got to admit there hot!" I said happily. Beck sent me a glare and I laughed.

"Don't worry Beck your hotter!" I said and he kissed my forehead.

"I guess there pretty hot" Jade said slowly. Andre looked at her and she said "kidding!"

"Hey Tori that guy Louis from the band looks like you" Robbie piped up. I tensed up again and Beck seemed to notice but he didn't say anything.

"Yup I get that a lot!" I responded happily.

"No seriously Tor you look like an exact replica! Same hair, face and accent!" Andre added. I laughed nervously as I did my best to act normal. We continued to talk about the band until the bell rang signaling the beginning of school. The rest of the day went by quickly and as I walked out of school to wait for Beck I noticed a red car. Standing next to the car was Louis. I screamed and ran towards him. He embraced me and laughed. He was wearing a baseball cap and sunglasses so you really couldn't tell who he was.

"Hey sis did you forget that I was supposed to pick you up?" he asked smiling. I laughed and nodded. He opened the door for me and ran to his side. As we were leaving I saw Beck by the lunch tables and I asked Louis to turn around. I had totally forgotten to tell Beck bye.

Beck's POV

As I walked out of school I saw Tori looking around for me. I smiled but as I was nearing she screamed and ran to some guy. He hugged her and she laughed. Could she be cheating on me? She got into the car with him and was about to drive away when the car did a u-turn.

"Beck!" I heard Tori scream from the car. The car neared me and the window rolled down.

"Hey Babe" I greeted as Tori blushed.

"Hey Beck! This is my cousin James, James this is my boyfriend Beck" she said happily. I felt a relief and to think that I thought that Tori was cheating on me!

"Nice to meet you James" I greeted.

"It's cool to finally meet you Beck, Tori has told me a lot about you!"

"Jaammes!" Tori said embarrassed. I laughed and so did James, he had the same accent as Tori.

"Well Beck Tori may not have any siblings but she's like a sister to me so I have my eye on you!" James said jokingly. Tori pleaded JAmes to stop and he laughed even more.

"Don't worry I would never hurt Tori" I replied. Tori blushed even more making her look cuter than usual.

"That's good to hear! I like you Beck! Well we better get going! Its great to have finally met you!" he finally told me.

"The pleasure is all mine!" I said back. "Oh and Tori want to practice the play later?" I asked.

"Of course! My place?"

"Sure!"

"Kay! Bye babe!" she said to me

"Bye!" and with that they drove off. I got into my car and drove off as well thinking about Tori. Her cousin was an awfully lot like her. I shook the thought out of my head and decided to practice for later on.

Tor's POV

"Louis you embarrassed me!"

"No I didn't!" Louis responded while mocking me.

"LOOUUIISS!" I said annoyed.

"TOORRII!" he replied. ugh I decided to give up and Louis laughed at his victory.

"I like him!" he suddenly said.

"Yeah so do I" i said dream like. I was still thinking about our kiss.

"Umm its fine if you want to tell him about me" Louis said nervously.

"Are you sure?" I asked. I didn't want to ruin the secret.

"Tori your 17 and in a few months your going to be 18! I'm going to tell soon anyways!" he replied. I understood that.

"Well if your fine with I would love to tell someone!" I responded happily.

"Its fine and hey maybe you might join the music business!" he said jokingly. "That reminds me you still haven't showed us how you sing."

"Well as soon as we get home i promise" I said. He nodded and as soon as I arrived I was greeted by all my brothers.

"Tori's here!" they all said at the same time. I laughed.

"So the promise" Louis asked with a smirk.

"You guys want to hear me sing?" I asked them. They all stopped what they were doing and ran to the couch.

"YES YES YES!" they were all screaming at me. I laughed and chose "Make it Shine"

"OK well this is the song that made me realize that I wanted to be a singer," I said as I got into place. I grabbed a microphone and stood in position. I was nervous but as soon as the music started I felt myself calm down and I realized that this was what I wanted to do

_MAKE IT SHINE BY VICTORIA JUSTICE_

_Here I am_  
_Once again_  
_Feeling lost but now and then_  
_I breathe it in_  
_To let it go_  
_And you don't know_  
_Where you are now_  
_What it would come to_  
_If only somebody could hear_  
_When you figure out how_  
_You're lost in the moment_  
_You disappear_

_(Chorus)_  
_You don't have to be afraid_  
_To put your dreams in action_  
_You're never gonna fade_  
_You'll be the main attraction_  
_Not a fantasy_  
_Just remember me_  
_When it turns out right_  
_Cause you know that if your live in_  
_Your imagination_  
_Tomorrow you'll_  
_Be everybody's fascination_  
_In my victory_  
_Just remember me_  
_When I make it shine_

_Reaching high feeling low_  
_I'm holding on and letting go_  
_I like to shine I'll shine for you_  
_And it's time to_  
_Show the world how_  
_It's a little bit closer_  
_As long as I'm ready to go_  
_All we have is right now_  
_As long as you feel it inside you know_

_(Chorus)_  
_You don't have to be afraid_  
_To put your dream in action_  
_Your never gonna fade_  
_You'll be the main attraction_  
_Not a fantasy_  
_Just remember me_  
_When it turns out right_

_Cause you know that if you live in_  
_Your imagination_  
_Tomorrow you'll_  
_Be everybody's fascination_  
_In my victory_  
_Just remember me_  
_When I make it shine_

_Everyone can tell you how_  
_It's all been said and done (woah)_  
_That harder times can change your mind_  
_And make you wanna run_  
_But you want it_  
_And you need it_  
_Like you need to breathe the air_  
_If they doubt you _  
_Just believe it_  
_That's enough to get you there_

_(Chorus)_  
_You don't have to be afraid_  
_To put your dream in action_  
_Your never gonna fade_  
_You'll be the main attraction_  
_Not a fantasy_  
_Just remember me_  
_When it turns out right_  
_Cause you know that if you live in_  
_Your imagination_  
_Tomorrow you'll_  
_Be everybody's fascination_  
_In my victory_  
_Just remember me_  
_When I make it SHINE!_

I finished with a perfect high note and clapping erupted everywhere. I was squished by everybody's hugs!

"Wow sis I'm really not the only talented one!" Louis told me.

"Why didn't you tell us you could sing?" Zayn asked. They all started to question me but I put my hand up and they stopped.

"I didn't say anything because we agreed to not tell anyone about me until I was 18. I knew that if you heard you would try to convince me to try on the X-FActor like you guys did. Plus I wanted to keep it as a surprise" I explained as they nodded in understanding.

"Well as soon as you turn 18 your definitely touring with us!" Liam said making everybody laugh. We kept talking about my singing until the bell rang, it was Beck.

"Umm guys I'm going to tell Beck about you guys" I said nervously.

"I think she should considering she will be turning 18 soon anyways" Louis added. The rest agreed and I told them I would call them out in a bit so they left to the guest room. I ran to the door and opened it. I was greeted by a kiss on the lips and I felt myself in heaven.

"Hey babe" Beck greeted me.

"Hey I liked the way you greeted me" I said while blushing. Beck chuckled as we sat down on the couch. I wanted to tell him sooner so I decided that know would be a great time.

"So where are your cousins?" Beck asked me as his flipped through channels on the t.v.

"Actually thats what I wanted to talk about" I said nervously. He looked at me with concern as he turned the t.v off.

"Beck my cousins didn't come to visit" I said slowly.

"Then who was the guy in the morning?" he asked confused.

"Beck... louisfromonedirectionsismybrother!" I said faster than light.

"What?" Beck asked. I breathed in slowly and finally spoke.

"Louis.. from One Direction.. is.. my brother"

**A/N:Sorry guys but I'm stopping it there! this story is already too long lol! I will write the next part later or tomorrow! PLEASE REVIEW AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER BORI STORIES!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Beck Knows**

Tori's POV

"Louis... from one... direction... is my... brother" I said slowly. Beck's jaw dropped.

"Well since you can't talk let me explain. When we still lived England Louis begged my parents to try out for the X-Factor and they allowed him. As well know he was soon put together with all the other boys to form the band. As soon as they started succeeding and gaining more fame my parents asked Louis to not reveal who his family was so that I could live a more normal life. My family decided to move to Los Angeles so that nobody could bother me. My parents made me promise to not tell anyone until I turned 18. And well since I'm almost turning 18 I wanted you to know before anyone else... Earth to Beck! BECK!" I finished explaining.

"I.. I just can't believe it" he finally said.

"Let me show you... BOYS!" I screamed into the hallway. One by one each of the boys came out, Louis being the last one.

"Hey" they all said shyly to Beck. Beck's jaw dropped again and he couldn't seem to talk.

"Beck meet Zayn, Niall, Harry, Liam and my big brother Louis" I said quietly. Louis put his arm around me and smiled at Beck.

"Well Beck its nice to meet you" Louis said trying to break him from his trance.

"Uh yeah nice to meet you guys too. Wow this is unbelievable!" He replied finely going back to his laid back self.

"It's great to meet you too Beck. Anyone of Tori's friends is our friend" added Liam as all the boys nodded. Beck stood up and gave each of the boys a hug.

"So your Tori's boyfriend, she's told us a lot about you!" Harry said after Beck was done hugging them. I felt myself getting red from embarrassment.

"Haaarrry!" I whined to him.

"Tooorrri" he replied back. We all laughed and I walked to Beck who put his arm around my shoulder.

"I got to say sis you choose some good guys!" Louis said while giving Beck a look. Beck laughed laughed along with the rest as we all sat down on the couch to explain to Beck everything.

"So you guys didn't know Tori could sing?" Beck asked after a while of talking.

"Nope she never told us!" Niall responded.

"It was supposed to be a surprise!" I shouted back as they laughed.

"Well your not good at keeping surprises!" Zayn chimed in.

"Yeah but as soon as Tori graduates we'll be getting Simon Cowell to sign her to his record label!" Liam pointed out. My jaw dropped, they hadn't told me that part.

"Are you serious!?" I asked while trying to stop myself from jumping on them and attacking them with hugs.

"yep we're serious as soon as you turn 18 you're going to become famous like us!" Niall exclaimed. I couldn't stop myself from smiling so much I was just completely excited I looked over at Beck and noticed That he was smiling too!

"This is amazing!" I screamed excitedly as I hugged Louis.

"Yup and we'll be able to tour together!" he added.

"How about you Beck? What are you in hollywood arts for?" Louis asked Beck as we broke away from our hug.

"I'm in for acting" Beck replied as I leaned in closer to him.

"Oh well that's perfect we can get a good word for you with some of the best producers out there!" Liam said as all the boys nodded.

"I would really appreciate that!" Beck replied happily. We continued talking and soon enough I was sure Beck knew everything there was to know. It was getting late and Beck decided to get on his way. He said his goodbye's to the boys and I walked him out.

"Thank you for telling me about this first" Beck said to me as soon as were outside.

"Of course Beck I wouldn't have wanted anyone to know first except you." I told him. He smiled as we leaned in for a kiss. I felt the fireworks and couldn't help but wonder if Beck felt them too.

"I love you Tori"

"I love you too Beck" I said as he got into his car. He drove off and I went back inside suddenly very happy.

"Well I see your in a good mood" Liam said as soon as I entered. The boys all snickered as I blushed.

"Whatever I'm just happy that someone knows about you" I said trying to steer clear off the topic of Beck.

"Sure... Well we better get going to sleep, we have another concert in the morning!" Harry pointed out and one by one each one left to the room except Louis.

"Sis I'm really happy for you and Beck. Don't lose him because in the little bit that I have known him I can see that he respects you and that he really loves you. He's special and I wouldn't mind having him as a brother" Louis told me. I blushed a bit and hugged him.

"Thank you Louis. I'm really happy to have you as my brother because your always there for me" I said as we broke apart. He kissed me on the forehead and said goodnight. I went off to bed happier than ever. My boyfriend finally knew about Louis and my brothers all approved of him. I had an amzing future ahead of me and I couldn't imagine it without Beck.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey guys sorry for not updating! I have 6 stories to update and I'm currently losing ideas so please PM me ideas!**

Tori's POV

I woke up happier than ever! I got dressed and walked down the stairs with the goofiest smile you could imagine.

"I'm guessing your thinking about Beck" I heard Harry say. I jumped a bit and I heard laughter.

"What are you guys doing here! I thought you guys had a concert to attend!" I said trying to calm them down but they just kept laughing. I crossed my arms and glared at them and they slowly stopped.

"Our concert isn't until 1pm we made a small mistake." Louis finally responded once all the laughter had died down. I nodded and remembered about the concert that they were supposed to do tomorrow at school. Did they want it to be a surprise? Hmm time to find out.

"So what are you guys doing tomorrow?" I asked serving myself breakfast.

"We have a concert at around 12" Liam responded. I nodded.

"Where is it?" I asked as plainly as I could. I heard low whispers but pretended not hear anything.

"Nah it's not close by" Niall responded this time. I nodded again and ate. So they wanted this to be a surprise. Well I would hear about it anyways before from the huge mobs of girls. We ate in silence until a knock on the door caused us all to look up. I grabbed my book bag and opened the door.

"Hey Babe" I was greeted.

"Hey you" I responded as I stood on my tippy toes and kissed Beck.

"Awwww" I heard behind me causing me to blush.

"Guuuyys!" I whined.

"Tooorrriii!" they mimicked me as they erupted in laughter.

"Hey guys!" Beck greeted.

"Hey man! Zayn responded since he was the only who had stopped laughing.

"Well we better get to school" Beck said turning his attention to me. I nodded and we headed out but not before the boys embarrassed me again.

"Bye Tori!" they all screamed while making kissing faces. I blushed even more. Mental note: kill the guys! Once we were inside Beck's car I started apologizing.

"I'm sorry about my brothers!" I said as Beck chuckled from the memory.

"It's fine I like them, there not like what I expected" he responded,

"And what do you mean by that?" I asked crossing my arms and giving him a playful glare.

"It's just that most famous people are so self-centered and don't seem to be down to earth but your brothers, like you call them, are just how do I say it... normal" he responded. I burst out laughing getting a confused stare from him.

"Oh trust me my brothers are not normal but they are down to earth!" I said finally calming down. we continued talking as usual the whole way to school. this was what I loved about my relationship with Beck. We could be ourselves and we were always comfortable around each other.

"Did I tell you? My brothers are keeping tomorrow's concert a surprise" I said quietly making sure no one around us heard.

"Well that won't work well because it's what everyone is talking about now" he responded in a whisper. I nodded and walked to my locker where the rest were waiting for us, as usual.

"Hey guys" I greeted a bit to happy causing everyone to stare at me including Beck.

"Why so happy Tor?" André answered for the rest. I shrugged and opened my locker. As I moved stuff through my locker I found a jewelry box. I looked over my shoulder and noticed that everyone was busy in their conversation. I turned my body to block them from seeing and I opened it. It was a beautiful necklace with a heart shaped locket. There was a note under it and I decided to read that first.

**Hey Sis! The boys and I wanted to give you something special! I want you to know that even if I am always on tour and that I miss out on special things in your life, I love you. I couldn't have asked for a better sister. Now the boys have stuff to say.**

**Harry: Hey Tor, its me Curly! I want to let you know that I love you as a younger sister! You have always been there for us even if we are not there for you! Don't worry you'll soon be like us and we'll be able to be together more!**

**Liam: Tori! I love you! You are an amazing sister! We wanted to give you this because you care so much for us! We all love you the same, well except for Louis, he loves you the most! Well enjoy the gift and I love you, again!**

**Naill: Tor! Have you tried Nandos? You should its awesome! Oh well yeah I love you sis! I love you more than I love Nandos... maybe. Ha well enjoy the necklace it'll look great on you!**

**Zayn: Vas happenin! Tor I love you! You are the best sis! Thanks for keeping our secret for so long but soon you'll be with us touring! We love you always remember that!**

**OK sis so now let me finish off. We all love you and I know you feel lonely sometimes, don't try to deny it! Mom told me how sad you get when its your birthday or a special occasion and I'm not there. I'm sorry sis I really am. I love you! We want you to know that. Soon you'll be with us more and we'll be able to tell people that were related! I can't wait for people to see my talented sister! We love you for like the millionth time!**

**Love, Your Brothers!**

By the time I was done I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. I opened the locket to reveal 2 photos: one was of me and Louis hugging and looking at the camera with a huge smile. The other one was of me surrounded by the boys, it was obviously taken by surprise as we are all staring at each other laughing about something. I felt a tear escape and I wiped it away quickly.

"Tori are you OK?" Robbie asked making me jump. I immediately slammed my locker shut holding the necklace behind my back.

"I'm fine, you scared me a bit there" I said chuckling nervously. Everybody was staring at me.

"What do you have behind your back Vega" Jade asked with a smirk. God I hate her right now.

"Oh nothing... well will you look at the time I have to go to class" I said nervously.

"I'll walk you" Beck added looking at me suspiciously.

"Of course." I brought my hand to my chest and hid the necklace in between the books. I waved good bye to my confused friends and walked away with Beck.

"So what do you have there?" Beck asked as we walked away. I looked through my books and got the necklace out. I handed to Beck who looked surprised.

"Why were you hiding this? Who gave it to you?" Beck asked with a glimpse of jealousy at the end.

"Open it" I replied as he opened it.

"Ah I understand now"

"Yup" was all I replied as Beck looked at the 2 pictures.

"Your going to need to tell them soon" Beck said softly as he handed me my necklace back.

"I know I'm planning on telling them tomorrow after the concert and oh can you help me put the necklace on?" I replied handing him back the necklace. I lifted my hair as he put it around my neck and I felt happier.

"OK I hope they take it as good as me" Beck replied after putting the necklace on. I sighed.

"I know" I said softly as we arrived to my class. Beck kissed me on the cheek and headed of to class leaving me with one question.

Will they be mad at me for not telling them earlier?

**A/N: HEY GUYS! I haven't been updating a lot lately but I will do my best!**


End file.
